This study investigates psychotherapy with black clients through evaluations of treatment experience and its benefits in a relatively large sample of former therapy clients. The therapy experience is examined from the point of view of both patient and therapist. Therapists complete questionnaires that assess aspects of the therapeutic alliances and treatment outcome; former clients are interviewed in depth concerning the manner in which therapy was experienced, perceptions of the therapist and his techniques, and the nature of the changes attributed to the therapeutic encounter. The study also examines whether therapy differs in racially similar and dissimilar pairings through a design that allows comparison of the four possible therapist - patient racial matches (e.g., black-white, white-black, etc.). Originally funded through other sources, the research is already well underway. This grant would support completion of the study, which is probably the first of its kind.